Realize
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura is giving Sasuke the cold shoulder.Sasuke & Sakura have a late night encounter.Sakura faints after a long shift at the hospital.She wakes up at Sasuke's. Will they both realize something?Or will they remain enemies? SasSak Oneshot


hello everyone! new oneshot in da hiz-houssseeee lol so here we go!!! :)

-------Realize------

It had been an extremely late night at the hospital. There had been a huge mission that many injured ANBU had returned from that night. Though they were successful, the injuries they carried were not tiny.

Medic, Sakura Haruno, was walking down the dimly lit path that lead away from Konoha Hospital. Though the only light was from the moon, you could tell that she was exhausted. She had used most of her chakra healing the ANBU completely, considering it was required that all ANBU were completely healed after their missions.

She swayed slightly, then stopped in her tracks. She knew in her condition that she should not be walking around this late, but she wanted to get home.

As the green eyed medic continued her journey home, she thought about all the things that she had to do tomorrow at the hospital.

"It's so much work," she said to no one in particular as she sighed, closing her eyes, letting the gentle breeze caress her face. She could hear footsteps coming from ahead of her and opened her eyes, only to be met with obsidian ones, all too fimiliar ones.

Sauske stood diagonally from his former teammate. He was somewhat suprised by the fact that she hadn't gasped or blushed when she saw that it was him. He just stared at her, teh weariness all too apparent on her features.

"Sakura," he greeted. The said girl just stared at him, all emotion gone from her once stunning jade eyes. Then she walked away, just like that. As she walked passed him, a small smirk graced her lips, noting the shock on her ex-teammates face.

Shock took over him once again. This was not the first time she had left him like this. Ever since he had returned, she had been like this, but only towards him. He had remembered a day a week or so after he had come home, when Kakashi wanted to meet with the old Team 7 at their old training grounds. Sasuke had been the last to arrive at their little meeting. He had seen Sakura from the distance. She was chatting widly and her eyes were so full of life, until she looked up and saw him standing there. Then the conversation just stopped, it was an akward silence, and he didn't like it at all. She stood up, tearing away her gaze, and walked towards the other side of the training grounds. Naruto had then looked up at him, but he didn't smile either. He gave him a sad stare, then shook his head, standing so that he was eye-level with the Uchiha Prodigy. He said with a slight whisper,

"You'll never understand the damage you've caused Teme," and then he walked over towards his other teammate, leaving Sasuke in even more shock.

He hadn't realized that he had hurt her that bad. When he had returned he thought that she would have been there in his arms. He didn't like this new Sakura, and he was done dealing with her being this way. Before he knew what he was doing, he whipped around and shot his arm out towards her.

Sakura could feel a soft, warm hand wrap tightly around her wrist, spinning her in the direction it had come from. She looked at the face of an apparently angry Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem!?" he asked her. She just blinked, then looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why would you care? You never cared," she ripped her arm away from his. He just stared at her.

"What could I have possibly done? I wasn't here the past three years!" he yelled. She winced.

"That's what you did wrong," she almost whispered. Sasuke sat there, trying to fugure out what she was saying. The green eyes girl just shook her head.

"I...I have to go," She whipped around once again and began to walk off when she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Then everything went black.

---------A Few Hours Later----------

Sauske heard rustling coming from the bed he was currently sitting next to. He opened his eyes to meet with confused jade ones.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"My place," Sasuke replied monotonely. She sat up abruptly, glaring at the Uchiha. A million questions ran through her mind. How did she get here? Why was she _here_ of all places? Sakura quickly got up and headed for the door, only to be blocked by Sasuke himself. Her glare became dangerous. He sent back a glare of the same status.

"I want to go home Uchiha. Now let me through," she tried to struggle her way passed him, but only to be pushed down onto his bed. She glared. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is. Ever since I've been back you've given me an attitude. I came back! So what the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted at her. She just shook her head, lowering it so that her bangs shaded her emerald green eyes.

"You'll never understand, will you?" This angered him.

"I can't understand unless you tell me. What. I. Did. Wrong,"He breathed in deeply and raked a hand through his onyx hair. She just stared at him. How could he not know the answer?

"Sauske. You left me here right after I had confessed my love for you. Even worse, you knocked me out and left me on a bench! Did you even think of what could have happened to me!?" She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

"You have no idea what happened after you left. I woke up with my dress unzippered. Two gaurds were shaking me awake. I was shaking so bad they had to carry me to Tsunade-sama's office. They ran some tests that day. And do you know what they found out?" He just stared, knowing he wasn't going to like this next answer. He saw tears begin to slide down her porclein face.

"I was raped that night Sasuke Uchiha. And now I will never be the same," She dropped her hands and stood in front of him, silently crying.

All he could do was stare, slight shock in his obsidian eyes. His body then instantly reacted on its own and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her eyes widened as a feeling came over her.

_Why does this feel so...right? _She asked herself. Was it possible that she still loved him?

"I'm...I'm sorry," She heard the Uchiha Prodigy say. She looked up at him and the look in her eyes made her realize, that yes, she did still love him.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. Just...just don't ever leave me again! Please! It would hurt too much!" She cried into his shirt. He continued to hug her but smirked.

"So...you still love me?" Sakura looked at his smirk and smiled, nodding. His smirk seemed to grow a little wider. He let go of her and got down on one knee. She just stared.

_'This isn't what I think it is...'_ He pulled out a tiny black box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Sakura gasped.

"Marry me?" he smirked. Sakura just continued to stare in complete shock. Then he smile shone brighter than the sun itself as she lept at him, embracing him screaming 'YES!'. He picked her up and spun her around. Then he put her down and they stared into eachothers' eyes. Sasuke's smirk never faded.

"So how about we start my third goal in life?" he smirked, shutting the door to his room.

------THE END-----

Just a cute little oneshot that i thought of lol.


End file.
